


你快乐吗？

by maskmadara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmadara/pseuds/maskmadara
Summary: 性转艾伦耶格尔 GB 耶格尔骨科 pwp大概是艾伦半夜爬到吉克床上与吉克做爱的故事，没什么好讲的两人之间的感情与亲情和爱情都不相似，只是可悲的共犯罢了
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	你快乐吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 吉克与19岁的艾伦身高一样，都是183cm  
> 一直都很快乐的人是不会问“你快乐吗？”这种问题的，患得患失的人才会  
> 搞团兵的副产品，感觉很一般，不过是爽一下罢了，希望大家能爽一下

“所以，你为什么会想着要绝育?”艾伦耶格尔对着身旁的哥哥吉克说，她的手在吉克的裤裆里摸索。  
两人以尴尬的姿势交缠在一起，艾伦紧贴在她同父异母哥哥吉克的背后，双臂擒拿似的绕住了吉克的脖子，修长的双腿缠在吉克的腿上，还贴着吉克的裆部，柔软的胸部一下一下地蹭着吉克的后背。吉克夜里睡不安生，总是大喊大叫，艾伦借口给他安神，在耶雷娜的默许下，叫守卫离开，光明正大地进了他的房间。  
可是吉克没有想到所谓安神是这番景象，他被自己的妹妹像个玩具一样地玩弄，这让他感到羞耻。  
“停下，岛上的垃圾是怎么教你的?我可是你哥哥。”吉克剧烈地挣扎着，没想到艾伦的胳膊收紧了，倒把他勒得脸发涨。  
“你逃不掉的，哥哥，随便你骂些什么，别忘了是我在掌控你。”艾伦在他耳畔轻声说着，气息弄得吉克耳朵痒痒的。  
吉克自知挣扎无用，任凭艾伦冰凉的手套弄着他的生殖器，生殖器被套弄了很久，才略略勃起，让他连欢愉的尾巴都挨不着。“生殖器，偏偏要这样叫。”吉克垂头丧气地想，“人类做爱原是为了繁衍，为什么会有快感呢?难道是因为生殖过程如果没有乐趣，人类这种挑剔的智慧生物势必不会继续繁衍下去，毕竟谁会喜欢一件毫无乐趣的麻烦事呢？”  
吉克正迷迷糊糊地出神，没想到艾伦咬住了他的耳垂，酥麻感让吉克回过神来。“专心一点。”艾伦命令着。她的手指在吉克的私密部位探索，戳到肛门那个环状凸起时，手指便慢慢探入那个地方，吉克身子猛地一缩，艾伦的手指被夹得更紧了，与此同时，由于受到刺激，肠道分泌了黏糊糊的液体，艾伦的手指头便借着肠液的润滑，在吉克的体内肆无忌惮地动了起来，长长的手指甲无情地刮擦着肠壁，逼着它产出更多的液体。  
吉克感觉自己勃起了，“艾伦！艾伦！”他短促地叫着妹妹的名字，艾伦这个姿势看不见吉克的脸，也听不出来是想让她停下还是继续这样做。不管怎么样，艾伦还是把她的手指抽了出来。  
“你是男同性恋吗？只有被捅屁眼才能完全勃起?战士长，你与你的战士们做过爱吗？”艾伦粗鲁地问，将沾满肠液的手指探入吉克的微张的嘴里，抚摸着他的牙齿，他柔软的舌头，接着深入他的咽喉，也许是应激反应，吉克咬住了艾伦的手，艾伦吃痛，把手抽了出来，顺便给了吉克一巴掌。  
“混蛋，这样是会吐的，咳咳……”吉克大口大口地喘着气，口水挂到了胡子上也浑然不知。  
“我想看你呕吐，我没有看过我的好哥哥狼狈呕吐的样子，被削成人棍倒是看过。”艾伦一边在吉克的头发上擦手，一边嘲讽他。  
吉克也不躲闪，只是转过身子面对着艾伦，因为距离太近，吉克勃起的生殖器抵在了艾伦的腿间 。吉克的脸烧红了起来:人生过了快三十年，他没有与任何异性同床过，母亲小时候为了锻炼他的胆量，把他一个人孤零零地留在房间里睡，而且从来不会温柔地安慰他，更别说陪他睡觉了。他觉得母亲生下他来就是为了完成艾尔迪亚人复辟任务的，他无法想象父亲与母亲创造他时的样子，应该与造工具差不多吧，艾伦也是父亲的棋子吗？一瞬间，吉克可怜起艾伦与她的母亲来了。  
现在他与妹妹头抵头，呼吸交织在一起，下面互相蹭着。艾伦很美，吉克晕晕乎乎地想，并诧异自己以前怎么没发现这个，这不是显而易见的吗？艾伦的身体全方位地涌入他的眼睛:乌黑柔软的长发、漂亮的碧色大眼睛、高傲的颧骨、倔强的薄嘴唇，还有睡袍底下若隐若现的浑圆乳房与小乳头……这些刺激着他的神经，他感觉自己胯间的东西涨得更难受了。  
艾伦似乎发现了这个，她轻蔑地笑着，“原来哥哥是能对女人硬起来的，我以为你见了我就会软下去呢。”说着，她拉下了吉克的裤子，趴在吉克腿间，开始吞吐那根勃起的阴茎。  
“喂……”吉克无力地呻吟着“你……你是不是刚满19岁……”  
“生命苦短，在马莱时我就与当地人尝试过了，第一个是艾尔迪亚人，第二个是马莱人，那个马莱人不知道我是艾尔迪亚人，还说要与我结婚，最后我把他杀了，没想到是这样一个东西。”艾伦吐出阴茎，不耐烦地解释着。“你就这么保守?你要守身如玉直到你被吃掉吗？还是说你阳痿?”  
吉克一言不发，他已经被艾伦弄得晕头转向了。他看着艾伦舔着他的囊袋，伸手抚摸着她的头发，快感逐渐攀上顶峰。  
艾伦停下了动作，脱下她的睡袍，用手指抚慰她的阴部，她那里已经湿透了，接着她骑在吉克身上，让那张湿润柔软的小嘴缓缓地将阴茎吞了下去。  
吉克骤然清醒了过来，他感觉自己的一部分进入了一个湿热狭窄的通道--他妹妹的阴道，随着艾伦起伏的动作，阴茎越吃越深，吉克羞愧地闭上眼睛，却爽到失声叫了出来。  
“很舒服吗？”艾伦边问边用大拇指指腹揉着吉克的眼皮，“你为什么不看着我?你不敢看我吗？家畜一样的懦夫！”  
“射进来，我们生的孩子也可以变成王血巨人--”艾伦又故意刺激吉克。“这样一来，我们发动地鸣的话就有后代作保障，无需继续麻烦希斯特利亚了……虽然她已经被烦透了……”  
吉克睁开眼睛，盯着艾伦，激烈地说:“你的话，像那个男人的语气……他会为了所谓的理想把孩子当成工具，我不知道你是怎么被养大的，不过我知道，毫无疑问，你一定是被那个男人给洗脑了！”  
“我吃了父亲，你出卖了父亲，这就是我们怎么长大的。我不是被父亲洗脑的人，你却曾是马莱的家畜。”艾伦轻声说，抱住兄长的头，喂奶似地把乳房塞到他的嘴里。  
吉克说不出话来，在他小时候，曾经羡慕别人母亲温暖的胸脯，他自己的母亲比大理石还要冷。奇怪的是，现在他在自己妹妹的身上找到了小时候一直渴望着的宁静与温暖，艾伦的乳房上有着细小的汗珠，放在嘴里咸咸的，又是那么让人安心，他像孩子一样地吸着乳房，可是忘了自己已经长了牙齿，艾伦感到很痛，却没有说什么，只是抚摸着吉克的头，提醒他轻一点。

吉克控制不住自己，射在了艾伦的体内，艾伦昂起头，掐着吉克的腰以保持平衡，被汗打湿的头发被甩到背后，含糊地叫了几声，便瘫倒在了吉克身上。  
高潮的空白像死亡，两个人没有交流，就像是在孤零零地高潮，孤零零地死去。“如果能一直高潮就好了，我不存在了，死掉了。”吉克用着仅存的思考能力想着，祈祷这段时间能久一些。  
“我是父亲的女儿，我把父亲吃掉了，你是父亲的儿子，我的阴道里有你的精液，我的子宫会不会孕育出另一个父亲来?”艾伦用不成调的声音胡乱说出不合逻辑的话。吉克抱住她发抖的身子。  
“你快乐吗？”过了一会儿，艾伦趴在他的肩头上突然问，脸颊蹭着他的胡子。  
吉克反问：“那你呢？”  
艾伦撩了撩湿漉漉的头发，一言不发。  
吉克笑了，说，我和你的回答一样。


End file.
